Your Eyes Are Distracting Me
by ladymacella
Summary: In which Zelda and Link stare at each other's eyes too much.


Your Eyes Are Distracting Me

* * *

His blue eyes. Zelda didn't know why she'd always been intrigued by them, staring for minutes at a time until he glanced her way, and they made eye contact. Then, she would look away, a little more flushed than she was before.

The day had started off in Gerudo Town. Link and Zelda were taking their regular trip around Hyrule, and their last visit had come to an end. Riju had seen them off, and they walked to Kara Kara Bazaar, where Link changed into his desert voe outfit. They continued on until they left the desert.

They changed at the stable, swapping their desert clothes for their regular outfits. The winding path of the canyon led them to the Digdogg Suspension Bridge. The hinox that once existed there had been gone a long time. The blood moons came less and less frequently now, the last one being three months ago.

Once they crossed the last bridge, the fields were somewhat visible, and Hateno didn't seem all that far away. Their path continued along the base of the Great Plateau, and they walked until the sky started darkening.

"We should probably stop for the night," Link said, looking towards her. "It's getting late and it's been a long day." Zelda nodded in agreement. Link quickly decided that a specific place in the road ahead would be satisfactory.

Link pulled a nearby log up to his planned campfire site before beckoning to Zelda to sit there. His blue eyes sparkled, even with the tiredness.

She sat, and Link started gathering firewood, adding some from his bag to the pile. His stash had been worn down over the many trips they'd made.

As he was working on the fire, he asked, "Zelda, what did you think of the day?" Zelda started thinking about how her day went. The change of scenery was nice and reminded her of her home, but…

"Leaving Gerudo Town is always a little sad," Zelda replied, looking off in its direction. "I always have fun there, and the spa treatment is to die for. Seriously. Plus, Riju is super nice and welcoming." Link nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree. The spa treatment is always a little awkward though," Link said, blushing a little bit when Zelda giggled.

The blush only enhanced his face, and his blue eyes looked even prettier. The spa wasn't to die for, Link's eyes were. Zelda immediately corrected herself, thinking of how weird a statement that was. Her face was getting redder by the second.

Trying to push the thought away, Zelda decided to ask, "How many days do you think it will take to get back home?" Link stopped to think for a second, and then came to a conclusion.

"Maybe about two more days? Three at the most. I'm thinking we spend the night at Dueling Peaks tomorrow, and then get home the next day," Link said, resuming work on the fire.

The fire suddenly grew taller very quickly, and Link sat down, his work having been done.

"What are you planning on doing when we get home?" Link asked.

"Collapsing on the bed and sleeping for twenty-four hours," Zelda quickly replied. "These stable beds just don't feel good on my back, or I guess body in general." Link nodded, chuckling a bit. Zelda knew he experienced pretty much the same problem. He was always energized after a night sleeping on their home bed. When they slept in a stable, he always woke up tired. It saddened Zelda.

His blue eyes suffered in those moments, never fully opened, and the circles appearing under his eyes. They were light, but they appeared nonetheless. She still admired them, but she stared less frequently after a night spent sleeping at a stable.

Zelda shrugged, trying to come up with a serious answer. "I don't know. Maybe we'll relax at home for a few days, and then go visit Impa and Paya. We'll buy some pumpkins then," she replied thoughtfully.

Link nodded in agreement before standing up to make dinner. They mostly had leftovers on these days, as there was usually no cooking pot. However, they were at a small abandoned bokoblin base with a cooking pot. He pulled some ingredients out of his pocket and threw them into the pot to cook. He looked up, catching Zelda staring.

Those blue eyes. She couldn't resist.

Zelda pulled herself together, and noticed Link blushing.

"I'm only staring at your eyes," Zelda admitted. "I really like your eyes. They're… just so pretty!" Link's blush deepened a little bit, and Zelda's was through the roof. To say that her face was a tomato would have been a slight understatement.

"R-really? I've always thought your eyes were beautiful. I'd always look up to find your green eyes on me, losing myself in them, until you looked away," Link said, blushing, and speaking quite quickly, all while looking away.

"Come here," Zelda said, her face still that red color that escalated just beyond tomato. Checking the food and making sure it would be ok, he arrived by her log, and she stood up to face him. Quickly, she glanced at his blue eyes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When he pulled away, he went to go check on their dinner, and announced it was done. Zelda prepared to eat, and the plate was brought over.

"It looks amazing!" Zelda remarked, before looking into his eyes. They made eye contact, both staring into each other's eyes. Then, he glanced away, before sitting down beside her to eat.

They ate their dinner peacefully and went to sleep, with their day in mind.

* * *

A/N: I certainly hope this doesn't seem too over the top, but I feel like you kind of have to be with something like this. Anyways, thank you for reading! It would be amazing if you could review so that I can improve my writing. Thank you!


End file.
